folditfandomcom-20200222-history
Rav3n pl way or Why I'm not No. 1
Warning! My English sux (I never learned it) so be prepared to read many strange things ;] I`m a scripter. I`m a script writer. I`m a lazy player :P Most of my hand work in puzzle I do at very beginning. Then I start series for scripts to make more points. I also cut game play in 3 pieces: early-mid-end game like other players. Early game (first hours, top day or two) Rules of early game: 1. do NOT look at score 2. if you cant pull piece in place use rebuild 3. kill red areas by rebuild or local wiggle - use relative score coloring 4. do not wiggle all/backbone on ci=1, use 0.2-0.6 instead 5. do not shake on ci=1, use 0.05-0.3 instead 6. use wiggle side chains on ci=1 to reduce clashes 7. when you reach point that there is more than 1 red area and rest is not all-green you are ending early game 8. final and only script for that part of game is any repeatable Fuze. I recommend to manual save game on that point. In most cases my first thoughts in puzzle are correct and in next restarts I do almost same things. It is easier to start from own build only doing some 1 or 2 changes (not always minor, sometimes it is moving sheets order or change helices location) but "core" stays mostly intact. Now we have tracks, so is pretty easy to make new track from saved position and change it. Midgame. This is longest period of time in game. I mostly run scripts there, sometimes do small tweaks like make flatter sheet or nicer helix, or just tweak (rotate a bit) helix/sheet to make better phobic/philic relations or better bonding. I use 2 types of scripts there: rebuilders and banders. There is 2 indicators to determine what type of script to run: 1. wiggle all - if where is NO change it have to be rebuilded. Banders not doing much. 2. last script used: if rebuild not gaining points in long run switch to bander and vice versa. Endgame. Last hours or last day of puzzle. There I use LWS scripts. All of them! First I start Lucky LWS to collect best scoring parts. Sometimes it is over 100! Then I try to run short rebuilder and/or bander - sometimes it makes more points. At end Worm LWS, Total LWS and some old GUI ones. But this makes at most single points/fractions. Script I use most of time: Banders: - GA Bands - mostly very safe, not changing overall shape much - Voids Killer - very good for "voidy" puzzles. Sometimes changing shape. - QuakeR - good for ball-shaped proteins. Tends to make any protein bally - Compressor - in loss version sometimes it makes miracle even in endgame Rebuilders: - DRW in few variants. Fast 2-4 for kill red spots; Areas for make nicer sheets/helices and rebuild loops in one piece; all when want to try total rebuild by few segments. - LWS PHD - sometimes is great "detective" to found which areas are bending on local wiggle. Finding and rebuilding that areas. Mostly I break it if there is less than 1pt loss in all areas. Now back to folding! Category:Strategy